You Give Me Butterflies
by evieva
Summary: Rei has known Nagisa for quite sometime now, and still had yet to figure out all his weird quirks and habits-one of which is holding back the progression of their relationship. But that's okay, though. Rei will soon find out why... Short-Fluffy-Kisses-Please enjoy!


Rei had known Nagisa for awhile now, and in that time, Rei had almost given up trying to understand Nagisa. Nagisa has always had these weird little habits. Although they were quirky, they were still cute, even if Rei couldn't wrap his head around them. Rei started picking up on these habits not too long after they started dating. He noticed that when Nagisa came over to Rei's house, he would move towards Rei's bookshelf, an inquisitive look on his face, just to re-place one book onto another shelf entirely. And then there was another in which Nagisa would occasionally fan his face for no particular reason. And, _oh, _when Nagisa would look at Rei and bite his bottom lip—that's another thing that puzzled Rei, like—why would you do that?

But possibly the thing that baffled Rei the most would be when Rei kisses Nagisa. Can you guess what Nagisa does? No probably not, considering how befuddling it is…

You see, when Rei kisses Nagisa, he giggles. He giggles gleefully, and to the point where he can't control himself and has to push away from Rei, hiding his face. And every moment after, whenever Nagisa peeks at Rei through slits in his fingers, the fits start all over again, blush covering his face all the way to his ears.

At first, Rei thought he was doing something wrong, flushing the deep color of red when Nagisa's fits would begin. He'd read up on theories of kissing, so after a few tries with similar results, he'd ruled that idea out. He asked the others about it, wondering if they had any possible theory as to why this was happening. Makoto, of course, said he was just being shy and that he would loosen up soon enough. Haruka said nothing shrugging. And Rin tried, at least, but what he suggested wasn't helpful in the slightest. Rei even got to the point where, on one particular morning when Nagisa giggle-objected a small smooch, Rei confronted him about it. But, the small blond just looked at him, blush dotting his face as he looked into Rei's, and said nothing, appearing all but a little bashful. Maybe Makoto was right—maybe he was just being shy, and Rei should try to take it a little easier, and wait for Nagisa to kiss him instead. After all, it was Nagisa who kissed Rei first—it wouldn't take too much time for Nagisa to relax into this part of their relationship, right?

Nagisa and Rei were hanging out in the blue-nettes room, Rei studying, like usual, and Nagisa attempting to study, but failing entirely, also like usual. This was about the time when Nagisa would scoot around the table they sat at to lean against Rei as he continued to answer questions from his textbook, and read his assignments over carefully.

Nagisa sighed, contentedly, watching Rei write, his large hands looking as divine as ever. Nagisa had told Rei at one point that he loved his hands—how big and strong they were, yet so soft and gentle. It was one of the hundreds of things that made Nagisa fall for Rei. Nagisa craned his neck to look up at the butterfly swimmer from his shoulder, Rei ignoring him of course, continuing to write and mumble under his breath. He was used to having Nagisa lean on him as he did his homework, so this was nothing new.

Nagisa turned his attention back to Rei's hands, or that's what Rei assumed he did, for Nagisa reached out and took hold of Rei's right hand to stop him from writing. Rei's eyelids fluttered for a second, a bit confused, before glancing down at Nagisa.

He was pouting, squinting ahead at the door, accusingly.

"What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

"Hmm," Nagisa seemed to be thinking. Rei blinked down at Nagisa's scruffy-blond mess of hair, awaiting an answer.

"Rei-chan's not kissing me anymore…" He said, through his puckered lips, still clasping firmly to Rei's hand. Now to this, Rei was not sure how to respond. What did Nagisa mean? Didn't Nagisa not want Rei to kiss him? At least, that's what Rei assumed.

"What?" Was all Rei managed to say.

Nagisa moved his eyes upward, his expression softening, though his lips were still pursed. "Why is that, Rei-chan?"

"W-well, I thought because y-you were…you kept on…I assumed that," Rei fumbled with his words.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa seemed to protest at Rei's words, releasing his hand, and moving to sit on Rei's lap. Rei straightened as Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei's strong neck to hold himself in place. When Nagisa was situated, he looked at Rei expectantly, the semi-pouty face remaining in place.

It took a moment for Rei to realize what Nagisa wanted from Rei, and Rei set down his pencil, an obstinate expression appearing on his face. Rei awkwardly crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, not looking at Nagisa, defiant.

"No," Rei said. Nagisa let out a gasp.

"Rei-chan, why not?" Rei could hear the moue in Nagisa's voice, as he gently shook Rei, forward and back.

"Because every time I've t-tried to kiss you before," Rei took a breath, hoping to lose his stutter, his face growing hotter by the moment. "You'd…laugh at me, and—push back."

It was quiet for a moment, and Rei couldn't help but open one eye to peep at Nagisa's expression, only to see a large smile crawling across his face. Rei opened his eyes fully just as Nagisa started laughing, throwing his head back, and falling back onto the floor, pulling Rei down with him. Rei couldn't protest, so instead he caught himself before he crashed down onto Nagisa, full-weight. Nagisa's arms remained wrapped around Rei's neck, and soon, Nagisa's legs joined his arms in a similar postion, just on Rei's waist. Rei stared down at Nagisa's face, dumbfounded, as his laughter died down. Nagisa sucked in a breath, and smiled up at Rei, the pleasant look on his face overwhelming him.

"You're so cute, Rei-chan," Nagisa stated, gleefully, his hair spread like rays of sun around his head.

"Huh?" Rei still couldn't wrap his head around what Nagisa wanted, but things became a little clearer when Nagisa leaned up to join their lips. It was a short kiss, and when Nagisa pulled away he was still smiling.

"I laugh, Rei-chan, because it makes me happy," Nagisa said, finally. "Ever since we met for the first time, all I've felt was certainty and…love, when I was near to you. I giggle because I get such a warm-ticklish feeling when you kiss me, or when you look at me. It's hard to explain, but…you give me butterflies, Rei-chan!"

"B-butterflies?" Rei inquired.

"Yes," Nagisa said. "And I don't know how I'll get used to them, or when...and I kinda don't want to…but, of course I want you to kiss me. Over and over and over!"

"That seems a bit much," Rei murmured, looking over to the side. Nagisa giggled again, but this time, instead of the usual idea that Rei was doing something stupid or wrong, he thought he felt a plangent certainty fill him throughout. Rei smiled softly. He leaned down to Nagisa's face kissing his nose sweetly, starting the blond's giggles promptly. But instead of discouraging Rei, it reassured him to continue. He leaned into Nagisa further, kissing him in short pecks, letting loose terse spurts of sniggering from Nagisa's mouth. Rei started chuckling a bit against Nagisa's lips as their intimate moment continued.

Nagisa's giggling increased, and Rei pulled away as Nagisa covered his face laughing lavishly into his cupped hands. Rei laughed softly along with him, leaning down once more to kiss the hands that covered Nagisa's adorable face, causing a small, but loud, squeal to escape Nagisa as he wiggled out from under Rei, and scrambled up onto Rei's bed, throwing the covers over himself. The boy with the glasses sat on the floor smiling at the beautiful penguin-boy with an eyebrow raised. Nagisa peeked out from underneath the covers and began his fit once again.

Rei knew Nagisa had a lot of quirks, but that's what made him who he is, and the person Rei had grown so fond of. Although Rei may not understand them all completely, he found that was okay, for this was Nagisa he was talking about. And everything will turn out alright, as long as Rei could continue to kiss his wonderfully weird boyfriend.

Over and over and over.


End file.
